hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2017 Atlantic hurricane season
The 2017 Atlantic hurricane season was an active season, with 15 storms, 11 hurricanes and 7 major hurricanes forming. Season summary The first storm, Arlene, did $1bn in damage and killed 399 people. A few days later, Bret formed near Cape Verde and quickly raced towards New York City. Cindy luckily stayed out at sea. Don intensified into a Category 5 hurricane and hit Bret-ravaged New York City as a Category 4 hurricane. Emily was a rare European landfalling hurricane, it hit Spain as a Category 4 hurricane and hit France and England as a Category 3. Hurricane Franklin was another rare hurricane. It was a Category 1 hurricane when it made landfall in Africa, and made landfall as an extratropical cyclone in Iceland. Hurricane Gert was one of the most devastating hurricanes ever. It made landfall in South Carolina as a Category 5 hurricane. It caused $43bn in damage and killed 2,480. Harvey was another rare cyclone. It made landfall in South America as a tropical depression and moved out to sea again and strengthened into a tropical storm. Tropical Storm Irene was a weak tropical storm that stayed out at sea, though its remnants hit Newfoundland, killing 1. Tropical Depression Ten did not affect land in anyway. Hurricane Jose was the seasons most destructive hurricane. It killed 73,295 people in the Caribbean and caused $130bn in damage. It made landfall in Puerto Rico, Cuba and the Bahamas as a Category 5 hurricane. Hurricane Katia caused more damage to places affected by Jose and made landfall in Mexico as a Category 3 hurricane. 1 week later, a new depression formed and became Tropical Storm Lee. It peaked as a Category 2 hurricane and later made landfall in South Carolina as a tropical storm. Hurricane Maria formed on October 28, and gradually strengthened into a strong Category 4 hurricane. It became post-tropical on November 10 as a Category 2. A day earlier, Tropical Depression Fifteen formed and on November 11, it became Tropical Storm Nate. Storms Hurricane Arlene On June 4, a vigorous tropical wave moved off the African coast. A few days later, the NHC noted a 70% probability of formation in the next 48 hours. Shortly after, the wave became Tropical Depression One. Winds were at 35 mph (55 km/h) at the time of formation. However, post-storm analysis shows that the winds at formation were 30 mph. On June 10, the National Hurricane Center forecast the system to hit Africa as a hurricane. Later on that evening, Tropical Depression One was upgraded to a Tropical Storm and was assigned the name "Arlene". Arlene began tracking towards the north east, heading for Mauritia and Western Sahara. But due to a high pressure system over the western areas of the Sahara, Arlene shifted to the west. As the system moved to the SSW, Arlene was upgraded to a Category 1 hurricane. Arlene continued to strengthen, with winds going up from 75 mph to 85 mph in 6 hours. Pressure also dropped from 983 mbar to 970 mbar. On June 13, Arlene was upgraded to a Category 2 hurricane. A ship that passed through the eye reported winds of 95 mph and a pressure of 974 mbar. During the evening of June 13, Arlene was downgraded to a Category 1 due to moderate wind shear. And the next afternoon, Arlene was downgraded to a tropical storm. As wind shear increased, the NHC noted that Arlene would dissipate in the next 24-36 hours. Late on June 14, Tropical Storm Arlene weakened into a tropical depression. On June 15, Arlene was upgraded back to a Tropical Storm and then rapidly intensified into a Category 2 hurricane. Tropical Storm Watches were issued for the Avalon Peninsula in Newfoundland. They were shortly discontinued after Arlene recurved to the north-east. On June 17, Arlene was upgraded to a major Category 3 hurricane, with 115 mph winds and a central pressure of 968mb. Arlene maintained its strength for 4 days. On June 21, Arlene finally weakened back to a Category 2 after peaking at 120 mph, 959 mbar. After Arlene recurved to the north east, tropical storm warnings were issued for Scotland and Northern Ireland, while tropical storm watches were issued for Scotland, Northern Ireland, Northern England and Ireland. About 650 miles WNW of Derry, Northern Ireland, Arlene re-strengthened into a Category 3 hurricane, prompting the NHC and Met Office to upgrade their warnings to a Hurricane Warning. The official NHC forecast showed that Arlene would hit the UK as a major hurricane. Hours later on June 24, over 300,000 people were evacuated from their homes. On June 25, Arlene made landfall in Oban, Scotland as a Category 3 hurricane, weakened into a depression 40 miles inland and dissipated over the Scottish highlands. Overall, Arlene caused £800m in damage and killed 396 people in the UK. In Cape Verde, 2 men died from a palm tree falling on them. 1 person died in Morocco. Arlene is the first major hurricane to ever hit the UK It is also one of two hurricanes to make landfall as a Category 3 hurricane. The second is Hurricane Emily. Hurricane Bret On June 25, a tropical wave moved off the coast of Africa. This wave gained convection very quickly and was designated Tropical Depression Two on June 28. This depression remained at the same strength for a week before being designated Tropical Storm Bret on July 2. On July 6, Bret became a Hurricane with winds of 75 mph and a pressure of 989 mbar. Over the next few days, Bret strengthened slowly and became a Category 2 hurricane just offshore New Jersey on July 14. In the evening hours of that day, Bret made landfall in New York City as a Category 2 with winds of 100 mph. Bret maintained its strength until it reached dry air over Vermont. It dissipated on July 15. Bret killed 1 person in Bermuda due to a rip current, 12 people in New Jersey, 32 people in New York, 2 people in Massachusetts, 3 people in Connecticut, 7 people in Vermont, 1 person in New Hampshire and 1 person in Quebec. Overall, Bret killed 59 people, and did $1.020bn in damage. Subtropical Storm Cindy On July 3, a new tropical wave exited the African coast. The NHC noted a 40% chance of formation. Over the next few days, this wave persisted and moved along the Atlantic at a very slow speed. The wave then turned to the north-west and the NHC classified this disturbance as Tropical Storm Cindy. Cindy moved across the Atlantic at speeds of 4 mph, bringing high waves to Bermuda, Lesser Antilles and Dominican Republic. The official forecast had Cindy hitting the US coastline, but shortly after the advisory was issued, Cindy had weakened into a tropical depression. Cindy dissipated 48 hours later. The remnants of Cindy turned into a deadly nor'easter. Since Cindy did not affect land, no deaths were contributed to the storm. In Cindy's Tropical Cyclone Report, the system was classified as subtropical, not tropical. Hurricane Don On July 28, the day Cindy dissipated, a tropical wave left the Africa coast. This was quickly upgraded to Tropical Storm Don on August 2. Don continued to the north-north-west until it encountered wind shear. On August 4, Don weakened into a tropical depression. Shortly after, Don strengthened back to a tropical storm and a Category 1 hurricane. Most models by August 5 had Don as a Category 4 hurricane in the next 24 hours. At 1800 UTC (2pm EDT), Don rapidly strengthened into a Category 2 hurricane. Just 3 hours later, it strengthened into a Category 4 hurricane, making it the strongest storm of the year with a pressure of 929 mbar and winds of 135 mph. Over the next few hours, Don strengthened ever so slightly, rising 5 mph in 12 hours. By August 6, Don had strengthened into a Category 5 hurricane, with winds of 160 mph. Don remained at Category 5 status for 36 hours, the longest since Hurricane Claudette from the 2015 season. The storm later weakened into a Category 4 hurricane. Don turned to the north west and weakened once again into a Category 3. 2 days later, after interacting with the Gulf Stream, Don strengthened into a Category 4 again. Shortly after, a Hurricane Warning was issued for Bermuda. On August 15, Don made a direct hit on the Bermuda capital. Don killed 34 people in Bermuda. Just 6 hours after, Don strengthened again into a Category 5 hurricane. The NHC then issued Hurricane Warnings for New York, New Jersey, Delaware, Maryland, Connecticut and Rhode Island. Don continued to the NNW at 6 mph, with 165mph winds and a central minimum pressure of 901 mbar. It weakened at 5 mph every 6 hours. It then weakened into a Category 4 hurricane, with 150 mph winds. 12 people were killed when the eye of Don passed over a ship. 15 million people were evacuated, with 6 million people evacuated from New York City alone. On August 20, Hurricane Don made landfall in Staten Island, NY as a 155 mph (918 mbar) Category 4 hurricane. 14,391 people died when Don made landfall. Don continued inland as a Category 2 hurricane. Tropical Storm Warnings were being issued by the CHC in Canada. As Don hit the Canadian border, it weakened into a Tropical Storm. Don continued into Central Quebec, still as a Tropical Storm. On August 29, Don finally dissipated. Hurricane Emily On August 18, a large area of disturbed weather moved off the African coast. As soon as the wave was mentioned in the Tropical Weather Outlook, it already had a 70% chance of forming. In the early hours of the next day, Tropical Depression Five formed south-east of Cape Verde. Over the next 3 days, the depression became very disorganized. But on August 23, Five was upgraded into a Tropical Storm, giving it the name 'Emily'. Hurricane Franklin Hurricane Gert Tropical Storm Harvey Tropical Storm Irene Tropical Depression Ten Hurricane Jose Hurricane Katia Hurricane Lee On October 16, a large fast moving tropical wave moved off the coast of Africa. On October 24, 800 miles north of Puerto Rico, Tropical Depression Thirteen formed. At 2100 UTC, the NHC issued tropical storm watches for Georgia and South Carolina, places devastated by Hurricane Gert a month earlier. It strengthened into a tropical storm in the early hours of October 25 and became 'Lee'. However, a few hours later Lee weakened back into a tropical depression. It strengthened back into a Tropical Storm a few hours later. It intensified into a hurricane on 28 October, and strengthened into a Category 2 hurricane the next day. On November 2, it made landfall on Myrtle Beach, SC and dissipated the next day. The storm killed 58 people, plus 94 people were injured. Hurricane Lee has been called the 'Great Myrtle Hurricane' Hurricane Maria A large area of low pressure moved off the coast of Africa on October 26, and moved west. It maintained its strength until October 31, when it began a round of rapid intensification. In 24 hours, it had dropped 91 millibars (from 996mb to 905mb). It continued towards the west before turning to the west-northwest on November 1. The remnants of Hurricane Lee had entered the ocean again and were absorbed by Maria as it quickly became a Category 4 hurricane. Hurricane Warnings for Bermuda were issued but were quickly canceled. Maria had peak winds of 155mph, just shy of Category 5 status, just north-west of Puerto Rico. Maria turned north-east and began weakening on November 8. The system weakened into a Category 3 hurricane then into a Category 2 on November 9. It became post-tropical on November 10 as a strong Category 2 hurricane. With a central pressure of 903mb, Maria was the strongest non-Category 5 hurricane ever recorded. In post-season analysis, Maria was upgraded to a Category 5 hurricane. Tropical Storm Nate On November 9, a large area of developed thunderstorms moved off the coast of Africa and quickly became Tropical Depression Fifteen. Two days later, the depression intensified into Tropical Storm Nate. Nate continued to strengthen as it moved west-northwest, dropping 25 millibars. It peaked with winds of 65 mph before weakening. It dissipated on November 13. Hurricane Ophelia A tropical wave moved off the coast of Africa and quickly formed into Tropical Depression Sixteen on November 21. The depression strengthened rapidly, and became Hurricane Ophelia the next day. More strengthening occurred during the week, and became a Category 2 hurricane as it reached Puerto Rico. As it made landfall, over 500 people died, and caused $800 million in damage. Ophelia then crossed into the Caribbean Sea, and hurricane warnings were issued for Florida. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2017 till:01/12/2017 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2017 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:09/06/2017 till:25/06/2017 color:C3 text:Arlene from:28/06/2017 till:15/07/2017 color:C2 text:Bret from:19/07/2017 till:28/07/2017 color:TS text:Cindy from:02/08/2017 till:29/08/2017 color:C5 text:Don from:19/08/2017 till:04/09/2017 color:C4 text:Emily from:29/08/2017 till:12/09/2017 color:C1 text:Franklin from:06/09/2017 till:02/10/2017 color:C5 text:Gert barset:break from:11/09/2017 till:22/09/2017 color:TS text:Harvey from:14/09/2017 till:27/09/2017 color:TS text:Irene from:19/09/2017 till:23/09/2017 color:TD text:Ten from:24/09/2017 till:17/10/2017 color:C5 text:Jose from:06/10/2017 till:18/10/2017 color:C3 text:Katia from:24/10/2017 till:03/11/2017 color:C2 text:Lee from:28/10/2017 till:10/11/2017 color:C5 text:Maria barset:break from:09/11/2017 till:13/11/2017 color:TS text:Nate from:21/11/2017 till:26/11/2017 color:C1 text:Ophelia bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2017 till:01/07/2017 text:June from:01/07/2017 till:01/08/2017 text:July from:01/08/2017 till:01/09/2017 text:August from:01/09/2017 till:01/10/2017 text:September from:01/10/2017 till:01/11/2017 text:October from:01/11/2017 till:01/12/2017 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storm names The names used for the 2017 Atlantic hurricane season are the same as the 2011 season. Retirements Due to extensive damage, Arlene, Don, Emily, Gert, Jose and Katia were retired. The names will be replaced by Andi, Daniel, Erwin, Gareth, Jake and Kathryn in the 2023 Atlantic hurricane season. Accumulated Cyclone Energy These are the ACE totals for the 2017 Atlantic hurricane season. Cindy is not included because she was a subtropical storm. Subtropical cyclones are not included in ACE totals.